


天使醒来

by ebanter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, 人外/触手/第三人在场
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebanter/pseuds/ebanter
Summary: Tag：妖灵王缇坦妮雅x公式光预警：重伤和流血表现，一定程度的精神控制，幻觉中的当众强制性行为。简介：缇坦妮雅想要一个玩伴。（又名公式光无攻略开荒缇坦妮雅歼極战，妖灵王还不按机制出技能）
Relationships: Titania/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	天使醒来

光之战士推开了梦羽城的大门。

被封印多年的城堡大门发出吱嘎一声空旷悠长的回响。微光和空气中细小的灰尘一起，伴随开门带来的气流闪烁跃动着，光之战士凝视黑漆漆的空间，想起这座建筑已被遗忘的名字。

——翠光城，这里曾是孚布特的王城。现如今它和沉入水底的鱼群镇一样，散发出古老的气息，墙皮像是从萨雷安古籍上剥落的历史。

“缇坦妮雅……就在这里？”

阿莉塞握着花剑，犹疑地小声问道。阿尔菲诺点了点头，但是忍不住抬头看了看梦羽城的穹顶：“在这种地方被关押了这样长的时间，也不知道现在的妖灵王变成什么样子了。”

阿莉塞扯了扯阿尔菲诺的袖子，让他收回目光，转而看向走在前面、背着重剑的光之战士：“我们走吧。”

光之战士从踏入梦羽城的那一刻，就能感受到四周以太不正常的流动。那种感觉像是湿冷的风，从殿堂大厅里的彩色玻璃窗处遥遥吹拂而来，隐约携着妖灵们低低的笑声。

“来玩耍吧，来玩耍吧。”

“如果把你变成花，那就可以永远留在伊尔美格啦。”

“红色……蓝色……蜜一样的……”

光之战士越是走近那扇城堡尽头的大门，这些随以太流来的声音就愈发模糊和杂乱。他听见类似于“花朵”、“跳舞”、“玩具”之类的笑语，这些不甚明了的破碎词句飞快地从他耳边滑过。

光之战士心想，这些或许都是缇坦妮雅被光之力侵占前所听到的妖灵们的声音。

然而在他把手掌贴上大门表面的那一瞬间，这些声音突然全部消失了。

好像有什么人在门后万分期待着他的到来，于是扬起手平息了这场看不见的、热烈而激动的骚乱，把见面前最后的寂静送给了前来拜访的英雄。

他耳边安静得像是一场深沉的睡梦。

身后传来拂晓一行人的脚步声，光之战士微一低头，手臂用力推开了妖灵王舞场的大门。

孚布特风格的玻璃圆顶上，落下柔和而明丽的辉光。那光好似森林里透下来的斑驳树影，浅浅地折射进舞场的正中央，映照在妖灵王银白色的长发上。

身负重剑的光之战士有一刹那怔忡。妖灵王——缇坦妮雅，身着盛装，优雅轻盈地从半空中降下，像是于林间自由起舞的精灵。那张脸庞是能令群花馆的所有生灵都自惭形秽的美丽，身后代表仙子族荣耀的一双蝶翼慢慢地扇动。

他明明身处囚笼，身边却有千万点浮动的光辉，衬得整个人的轮廓都柔和且迷蒙。光之战士看着那些从缇坦妮雅身体里向外逸散的光点，微微收紧了手，握住暗影使者的剑柄。

——他已经是个满载着光之力的灵光卫了。

缇坦妮雅眨眨眼，美目顾盼，视线投向光之战士一行人的方向，极其愉快而又痴迷地笑了起来。

“来、玩吧……无尽的白昼下……尽情、欢乐……不眠、不休！”

光之战士拔出重剑，喉咙里低低地喝了一声，冲向缇坦妮雅。妖灵王挥起法杖，笑声银铃般明亮，挡住重剑挥斩，同时伸手抓向他：

“陪伴我、快过来、一起玩！”

光之战士反应极快，用宽重的剑面拦下这一击，缇坦妮雅覆着魔力的指尖在上面留下几道侵蚀痕迹。美丽的妖灵王不明白光之战士的反抗，蹙起细眉。

“为什么……不和我玩耍？”

他喃喃道，声音微微颤抖起来，“为什么、不过来？”

于里昂热冷静的声音在光身后响起：“缇坦妮雅的神智已经被光之力侵蚀殆尽，小心些。”

与此同时，魔之符文从缇坦妮雅的法杖里涌出，穿透铠甲擦伤了他的侧腹。

“唔……”他身体一偏，下一刻于里昂热的治疗术光芒落在他身上。

“别分心！”灰发的精灵高声提醒道。

缇坦妮雅注视着眼前一身漆黑铠甲的人类。他能看到这层冷铁下包裹着几近满溢的光之力，和自己身上的颜色相差无几，是一片耀眼的纯白。

……

我和他是一样的。

我想和他玩，想触摸他，他身上有我熟悉的味道。

他有好看的蓝眼睛，会发出让人喜欢的声音，还有温暖的身体。

……但是为什么要把这些藏起来？

缇坦妮雅把目光投向光之战士的脸庞。刚刚咏唱的魔法伤到了他，那里现在有一道尚未愈合的血痕，汗水和血液沾在他棕色的发丝上，半长不长的头发挡住了那双眼眸。他只是喘息，却不说话，暗黑骑士的铠甲把身体严密地包裹着。

仙子们玩累了会休息，如果让这个人类玩累了，自己就可以把他带到身边睡觉了吧？

缇坦妮雅微笑起来。

他举起法杖，伸展双臂：

“狭窄的、城堡、讨厌！我要去、森林、里玩！”

“出来吧、我的孩子们……”

妖灵王呢喃道。

场地中央忽然刮起青翠的巨大风暴，于里昂热被迫中止了咏唱。雅修特拉用手遮住眼睛，感受了一下风中的以太流，吃惊道：“这个力量是……”

“我的孩子、我的孩子……变大、变大！”

随着缇坦妮雅的命令，帕克、豌豆花和芥子从舞场四面的峭壁纷纷出现，沐浴在妖灵王庞大强横的以太中，发出惊天动地的嚎叫，在几个呼吸间便长成了参天巨树。

缇坦妮雅的法杖，从人群中一一划过，最终定格指向光之战士：“和他一起、开心地、玩耍吧！”

光之战士被巨大的树精卷起，悬在半空。他脚下是突然涌现的水圈，蓝色的水精失去了束缚，从里面依次爬出。

他环顾四周，拂晓的同伴们同样没有预料到这场猝不及防的以太流，被巨树远远地挡在外面。雅修特拉的魔法在树枝间爆开，却只留下转瞬即逝的烧灼印记。

光之战士狠命地挣扎起来，身体行动受限，便用牙齿撕咬粗壮的藤蔓。反抗的结果便是一条树藤滑过来堵住他的嘴，黏腻的汁液流进光之战士的喉管。

“唔……”光之战士被迫灌下一口液体，绷紧浑身的肌肉，用尽力气再次反抗。藤蔓在这股惊人的力量下也开始崩断，光之战士扭头望向下方，心底却猛然一沉。

——靠近场地中心的水圈被巨树阻拦得密不透风，拂晓的同伴们没能成功进入。现在那里已经多出来了四只水精，半空中还有以太凝成的火拳，在缓缓下落。

他挣开已经无力阻拦他的藤蔓，跳到水圈之中，溅起的高浓度以太液滴打湿了他的铠甲。本应由四人承受伤害的火拳砸在他的后背，光之战士咳出一口鲜血，咬紧了牙关。

如果让火拳落在了草地上，那么这片妖灵王舞场会顷刻间化作火海，桑克瑞德、琳、雅修特拉……都逃不过火焰的吞噬。

他拖着身体爬到另一个水圈旁边，听见阿莉塞混着哭腔的尖叫。下一刻第二只火拳从天而降，光之战士感到贯彻心肺的痛楚，肋骨碎裂，血液从他崩裂的伤口和嘴里喷出，星星点点布满了面前的草地。

要不是光之加护……他已经是一个死人了。光之战士扶着重剑，吐掉腥甜的血沫，星球给予他的加护缓慢修复着他身体的伤势。

但他耳边传来一声突兀的尖叫。光之战士猛然回身，看见原本被阻拦在场外、试图爬上巨树进入场地的阿莉塞被灰褐色的植物缠住了手腕和腿，花剑掉落在几星尺外的地上。

“这是什么啊！”阿莉塞使劲试图挣开缠着自己的这些东西，却觉得它们越收越紧，皮肤刺痛，血液混着四溢的光元素从她身上流下。

“阿莉塞……”光之战士瞳孔缩紧，当即蓄力，一剑破开树精遮天蔽日的阻挡，跑到阿莉塞附近，试图帮她解开那些植物。

——是荆棘。

光之战士靠近了才突然发觉，这些荆棘链用重剑劈砍竟也只留下浅浅的白色伤痕，只有魔法才能些许起效。他在身后布下黑色的屏障，重剑插进地里，自己干脆把以太汇聚在双手，带着跳动的火焰去撕开它们。

“光，小心……这玩意好像是用灵光卫的过量光凝成的。”

他耳边传来阿莉塞有些痛苦的声音，光听到了，但没有时间抬头安抚她。因为那些荆棘在他覆着手铠的掌心里缓缓融化，同时身后的魔法障壁也发出不堪重负的响动。

荆棘链在他手下一根、一根地断开，屏障在藤蔓排山倒海的轰击下一点、一点地碎裂。

他咬紧下唇。

魔法屏障轰然倒塌的瞬间，光之战士背对汹涌而来的树藤，扯断了最后一根荆棘，用力一把将阿莉塞推了出去。

他最后听见阿莉塞的惊呼、雅修特拉的魔法在树墙外炸开的声响，隐约还有其他人在大喊他的名字。但遮天蔽日的藤蔓裹紧了英雄的身躯，他一阵晕眩，隐约看到紫色的幻光一闪而过，填满了整个视野。

水精们簇拥过来，纷纷架起他无力的四肢，扒下那身黑铠。光之战士因失血而寒冷，不由自主地试图蜷缩起身体，却被水精和再次攀缘而上的藤蔓拉开。

好像有谁的手温柔地抚摸着他的脸庞，铠甲一件件掉落在地上，发出沉闷的撞击声。而藤蔓们从光之战士的脚踝向上，紧贴着皮肤，一点点撑裂了他贴身穿着的黑色紧身衣，缠绕着腿根和性器，从后穴钻进去。

“呜呃……”太大了，光之战士恍惚地感受到后穴被骤然撑开后饱胀的疼痛。

他后背的伤口滴滴答答地淌着血，有着身体四分五裂般的错觉。光之战士唯一能活动的只有脖颈，他尽力仰起头，穹顶上迷蒙的光线落入他无法聚焦的瞳孔。

他肠道里的藤蔓一插到底。

这一刻光之战士根本不明白发生了什么，但他全身的肌肉都在颤抖。他崩溃地长声呻吟，气喘吁吁地在水精冰凉的皮肤表面摩擦自己的阴茎。身体里骨骼摧折后的痛楚渐渐淡去，而被喝进肚子里的那口致幻树汁却带来无止无休的热度。他伸出手想要抱紧些什么来维持身体平衡，于是他落入温软又缠绵的怀抱。

缇坦妮雅伸出双臂搂住光之战士赤裸的身子，陶醉地轻轻磨蹭他脸侧的胡渣。

“不痛哦，不痛……呼啦……吹一吹，疼痛就飞走啦。”

光之战士听见妖灵王在他耳边轻语，这句话像是饱含着魔力一样，让重伤的身体里埋藏的欲望骤然苏醒。他把自己的舌头已经咬出血来，依然难以克制后穴里以惊人程度折磨着他的瘙痒和贪欲。

缇坦妮雅捧起光之战士的脸，露出心疼的表情，亲吻他沾满血迹的嘴唇。光之战士因缺氧而喘息着张开嘴，妖灵王温柔地吸吮起他的舌尖。

藤蔓仍然插在他的后穴里蠕动，与此同时，锁住他上身的水精们在他身后慢慢融合。光之战士明显感受到水精皮肤原本圆润的触感变成肌肉般结实弹韧，一只半透明的健壮手臂伸到他身前，粗暴地抚慰着他的性器，同时他感到什么更大、更粗壮的东西滑入了他的臀缝，正试探着往更深处挤去。

光之战士的瞳孔一瞬间缩紧了，他尽力向后仰头，呼吸急促：“不行……”

但那根粗大的水精阴茎已经挤开藤蔓，凶狠地插了进去。光之战士脖子上的青筋条条浮出，像岸边缺水的鱼一样猛然弹动一下身体，接下来就被那根东西捅到了底，凶暴而快速地抽插起来。

水以太凝成的水精阴茎柔韧而且滑腻，光之战士双臂被缚，整个人被悬吊在半空，屁股里一根粗壮的水阴茎噗哧噗哧地进出。他全身的重量都落在水精的下半身上，于是那根阴茎每次都能把光之战士插透，一次接着一次地顶着前列腺反复冲撞。

缇坦妮雅飞绕在光之战士身边，神情雀跃。他伸出手指，一寸寸点按光之战士的皮肤，从胸膛到大腿，反复抚摸着他的肌肉，俯身耳语：

“你……很快乐吧？”

“唔……唔啊……呃……！”

光之战士极其轻易地高潮了——射在自己的胸膛和下巴上。缇坦妮雅吻着光之战士的脖颈，用手指在他胸口挑了一点，伸进他的嘴里，让涎水和精液一起被咽下。

“你看，大家都喜欢你……”缇坦妮雅看着他，眼神迷醉而忧郁，“但你只需要、陪我玩。”

光之战士已经没有力气听缇坦妮雅的话了。

大家，什么大家？他说的是谁……

他疲惫地偏了偏头，睁开眼睛，然后如遭雷殛。

桑克瑞德就站在几星尺外的地方，被溢满光之力的藤蔓网挡在妖灵王舞场边缘，脸上是暴怒和惊痛相混杂的神色，紧紧咬着牙，手臂环绕着埋在他怀里的琳的脑袋。

光之战士不可置信地移动目光，他接着看到了同样被困在场外、一直在咏唱魔法的雅修特拉，闭上眼睛偏头不忍去看的于里昂热，紧紧握住法杖低下头的水晶公。还有眼眶通红的阿尔菲诺，他一边捂着阿莉塞的眼睛，一边尽力制住她的拼命踢打，光之战士看见阿莉塞的眼泪从阿尔菲诺的手指间止不住地流下来。

他们都看见了？

他这一身赤裸、肮脏、羞耻的模样……

然而他后穴里的水阴茎就在这时加快了抽插的速度，水精胯部和他臀瓣相撞的声音愈发清晰，夹杂着肠液与水混合的淫秽咕叽声。水精抱起他的大腿掰开，把吊在半空中的光之战士操得更深。

四面八方的藤蔓也伸过来，紧紧绑缚住他的身体。那些藤蔓粗细不一，粗如麻绳的勒住他胸口，让乳肉的形状被束得更加明显；细一些的就和小指一般宽窄，攀上他的乳头，绕紧一圈就向外扯动。这种仿佛挤奶一样的动作让光之战士羞耻地把视线移向外侧，几条更细小的藤蔓就趁机钻进了他的马眼和乳孔。

“呃……啊……停下来……停下来……！！”

前后的双重夹击把情潮推到了光之战士从未达到过的高峰，四周同伴们的目光像是在他身上烙下滚烫的耻辱的伤痕。光之战士在水精的禁锢中仰起头，第二次高潮猛烈数倍地汹涌而至，他终于晕倒在森林无尽的翠绿和眼前无边的黑暗里。

缇坦妮雅怀抱着他的俘虏。

眼前的尘族男人双眼紧闭，被解下了一身冰冷坚硬的黑铠，只穿着内里用来防止铠甲刮伤皮肤的黑色紧身衣裤。他的手臂垂在体侧，整个人放松而瘫软，带着一头半长棕发枕在妖灵王的胸口。

缇坦妮雅恋恋地抱紧了不省人事的英雄，伸手抚摸他的脸，指尖摸过右眼皮上的一道伤痕。他的手指从他的脖子向下、向下，触碰到光腹部的伤口。

那伤很重，是明显的贯穿伤。

没有水精，没有藤蔓和巨木，英雄的朋友们也一直都被隔离在场外，无一例外，不省人事地昏迷着。在缇坦妮雅眼中，光之战士只是没能躲开自己的幻之符文。那道紫色的幻光亮起之后，光之战士就已经失去了对现实的一切感知，身体不由自主地向妖灵王走来，被一根钢铁般坚硬的藤蔓一击穿透了腹部。

也只有受到母水晶眷顾的英雄能够在这种程度的攻击下存活，在光之加护的作用下，伤口正在缓慢地愈合。缇坦妮雅看着这道狰狞的创口，却沉醉似地微微笑了。

“红色……的花……送给你。”

缇坦妮雅在光耳边呢喃，在他的颈间埋下头去轻轻亲吻。那睫毛投下一片柔和的影子，遮住妖灵王眼中倒映着的幻景。

那一刻光之战士推开阿莉塞，被树藤从背后贯穿，鲜血却从身前迸溅开来。滚烫的，鲜红的，像是花一样的，灼灼盛开于妖灵王空洞的眼瞳。缇坦妮雅看见光骤然缩紧的颤抖的瞳孔，那条树藤钉住他，如同十字架钉住基督。

光之战士咳出一大口血，垂下头颅，在幻梦中向场地中央走来。而缇坦妮雅飞过去，把重伤的英雄抱入怀中，亲手解下他身上的铠甲。

他知道这个他喜欢的人类被他留在这里了。

男人的手臂微微抖了一下，缇坦妮雅回过神，揽着光的腰让他半坐起来靠在自己身上。

“你、睡醒了吗？”妖灵王亲昵地问道，用柔软的粉色唇瓣亲吻了光的眼睛。

在缇坦妮雅看来，他亲吻过的那双眼睛缓缓睁开，露出倦怠失神的目光。

凑近了才看出，原来那双眼睛不是水晶蓝，而是微微的灰色。那依然很美，缇坦妮雅想。

但这双眼睛很快地聚焦，凝聚到缇坦妮雅的脸上，立刻流露出狠戾来。

他发出受伤野兽般的嘶哑吼声，伸手掐向缇坦妮雅的脖颈。

缇坦妮雅没有躲避，任凭光之战士的手落到他的脖子上。

然而那只手在碰触到缇坦妮雅皮肤的瞬间就绵软无力地垂落下去，妖灵王看着男人流露出的震惊表情，发出欢愉的咯咯笑声：“你已经……是我、的了……”

他的身体里已经被种下了幻之符文。

光之战士感到上半身被缇坦妮雅抱起，妖灵王温柔冰凉的手脱去他的里衣。他忽然想起菲奥·乌儿在他们进入梦羽城前说过的话：

“他为了拯救伊尔美格的妖灵们，自己被变成了食罪灵。那么空旷的城堡里，他也一定很寂寞吧……”

藤蔓温柔地缠住他赤裸的腰身，光之战士缓缓松开了握紧的拳。缇坦妮雅笑起来，在这片无尽幻境里，用纤细美丽的手臂拥抱了他。

……

“光、光！你怎么了？！”

光之战士睁开眼睛，阿莉塞正一脸担心地扶着他的手臂。

他正站在妖灵王舞场的入口，面前不远处就是身着盛装的缇坦妮雅。

“没事，只是做了一个……很短的梦而已。”

光之战士摸了摸阿莉塞的头顶，精灵族女孩捂着脑袋，露出有些迷惑的表情。

异世界的诗人在他耳边弹奏的音乐还在回响，他知道这一切不过是被记录于诗歌中的幻景，而新的梦境即将再次拉开帷幕。

光之战士踏入了妖灵王舞场。


End file.
